


you're so pretty (it hurts)

by antpelts



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Aftercare, At one point, Blow Jobs, College, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Edgeplay, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, I guess!, Light Bondage, M/M, Mouth Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Trans Jared Kleinman, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, both is good!, callout for evan lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts
Summary: “Okay I ha-hated that.” Evan gave himself a little shake as he shut the door behind them, locking it. Despite this fact he’d get up and double check it was locked before they went to bed, Jared knew this. Their apartment complex had cameras and a locked outside door but he still worried - it was sort of what he did.“You’re a big baby,” Jared snorted, toeing his shoes off and tossing his wallet on the counter. He gave Evan a grin before giving the bag he carried in his hand a little shake.// just some college boys in love having some fun
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	you're so pretty (it hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> hhh- its like 5am rip me. idk how this got so long,, a. theres a lot goin on. this was a request so,, yeah i take reqs. my tumblr is @antpelts

“Okay I ha-hated that.” Evan gave himself a little shake as he shut the door behind them, locking it. Despite this fact he’d get up and double check it was locked before they went to bed, Jared knew this. Their apartment complex had cameras and a locked outside door but he still worried - it was sort of what he did.

“You’re a big baby,” Jared snorted, toeing his shoes off and tossing his wallet on the counter. He gave Evan a grin before giving the bag he carried in his hand a little shake.

“C’mon, dude,” Evan kicked off his own shoes, hanging his lanyard up on the hook by the door, “you gotta admit that- the- that guy was like.. weird.”

“Fair. We don’t gotta pay shipping though.”

“Ordering is just..”

“And they make sure it works for us.” That grin crept onto Jared’s face, entirely antagonistic in nature and practically made to make Evan blush _that_ way - with his brows drawn together, lips practically in a pout.

“Okay, okay. I get it.”

“I can go alone next time if you don’t wanna come.”

“Next time?” Now Evan was grinning and Jared loved the way his eyes lit up, he had him now. 

“I mean, hey,” Jared gave a little shrug, turning on his heel to walk down towards the bedroom. He didn’t need to look back to know that Evan was following him, he’d already seen that glint in his eye. Their little game had already started. “We’re what.. a year in?” It was a question but Jared was acutely aware of how long they’d been together. “Gotta spice it up every once in a while. Which is exactly why we went today.”

With that he felt a pressure on his back and his cheek was pressed against the hallway wall, glasses going a bit askew. That was exactly what he was looking for. It wasn’t often that he could get Evan to rough him up - he just had to get past his mental block - but giving him lingering touches the whole agonizing hour they’d looked through the sex shop really helped.

“You suck,” Evan mumbled, pinning Jared against the wall with his own body. Jared could feel his hard-on pressed against his ass and he was sure that was what victory felt like. He pressed open mouth kisses against the side of Jared’s neck, one hand braced on the wall while the other held onto his hip.

“Impatient?”

“Sorry- was that, um, is this too..” The hesitance crept in - no matter how long he’d known Jared and how long they’d been together he still had to consciously fight it off. Change took time and he was chipping away at it. Swallowing thickly he took a half step backwards, drawing his arms closer to himself.

“No, dude.” Jared gave a little huff and rolled his eyes, face heating up as he worked up to let the next words fall from his mouth, “seriously. Rough me up a bit, I dare you. You had no issue with it last week.”

“I’m just,” Evan let out a little huff of his own, moving forwards again and using his body weight to lightly press Jared to the wall, “I just- I like to make sure.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” With a sigh Jared leaned back into the touch a little, relishing the light pressure, “still. C’mon. Hold me down, really give it to me. Like.. spit in my mouth or whatever people do.”

There was a little befuddled noise that drew a breath of laughter from Jared as Evan scrunched up his nose a little. After a second he was stumbling through his words, trying to communicate his thoughts in a coherent way, “that’s- wouldn’t that- isn’t that.. like.. unsanitary?”

“Listen, all I’m saying is that we swap bodily fluids like.. a lot.”

“Shut up.” It was exactly what Jared was looking for, feeling Evan’s forehead press against his shoulder. He could perfectly picture the little blush he got now - brows drawn together, bottom lip between his teeth.

“Fine, then you can just choke me like a normal person. Or you could cum on my face.”

“Insufferable,” Evan muttered, punctuating the word by rutting up against Jared, enough to earn him a sharp breath. A hesitant hand moved to settle on his hip again, holding him steady so he could slowly grind against his ass.

Getting to see this side of Evan was worth everything to Jared. Seeing him comfortable enough to put his own wants into play alongside Jared’s, not holding himself back for one reason or another. Ironically, moments like this made the fondness in him just grow exponentially. And it didn’t hurt that Evan happened to be into some really fun stuff.

* * *

“You- so when you said, y’know, to rough you up-” Evan was cutting himself off, pressing his face back up under Jared’s chin, pressing firm kisses there.

“Uh huh,” it was a little breathless and it made Evan smile against his neck.

“How rough tonight?”

“You’re legally not allowed to say shit.”

Pulling back Evan moved so he could look down at Jared, splayed out on the bed beneath him, unable to hold back his soft expression. Jared was joking but Evan was so utterly earnest it made him melt a bit. They’d done plenty of things together - steadily branching out a little over the last year - but it was still strange sometimes. Less strange than the first few months but still, asking to get a bit more intense was still just a little embarrassing. Which was why Jared generally tried to just make jokes to clue Evan in.

“Got it,” Evan mumbled, a smile playing across his lips. It was enough for Jared to reach up and weakly swat at his chest before giving a breathy little laugh.

“Remember that one time we, like- When you edged me?” Jared felt his face heating up just saying it. It wasn’t even the craziest thing they’d done - it was just a lot sometimes!

“Yeah?” Now Evan was the breathless one, ducking his head to nuzzle at the side of Jared’s head. “And my hand got tired?”

“Uh huh,” Jared couldn’t help but relax with a slight laugh, loving how comfortable Evan made him. “Well, since we got, y’know.”

Patting around the bed Jared finally found the box for their new little toy, tapping on it loud enough that Evan could hear. He lifted his head to glance at it, carefully set next to the box where Evan left it after cleaning it off. 

“Makes it easier,” Evan concluded Jared’s thought, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Much easier,” Jared mumbled against his lips as Evan slowly pulled back. There was a tap on his hip as Evan shuffled back to kneel between his legs.

“Lift.” The simple command had Jared wanting to just immediately drop his act before he even started. Evan was already popping the button on his jeans though and it was really hard to not just arch his hips without a second thought.

“Not fair, you have a shirt on,” a simple deflection to blow off the order. Jared watched Evan contemplate, glancing down at his bare torso in comparison to his clothed one. With an exasperated sigh he grabbed the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up off his head.

“This doesn’t mean- doesn’t mean anything,” he mumbled, knowing his compliance would go right to Jared’s head. “Now lift.”

Saving some of his antics, Jared just listened this time, raising his hips so Evan could tug his jeans down. Well, jeans and boxers. Looks like they weren’t wasting time. Which was more than fine by Jared - they’d spent far too long deciding on the exact toy they wanted and they were _both_ worked up. Evan grinding on him in the hall and them making out in bed for a good ten minutes really just added to all that.

“What number did we- did you get to last time?” Knocking Jared’s clothes to the floor Evan leaned over him, making him shiver. Feeling Evan’s jeans against his thighs just had him hyper aware of how he was completely laid out for him, utterly exposed.

Yet.. safe. Cared for.

“You had me do five,” he mumbled, tipping his head to the side as Evan braced his forearms on either side of Jared’s head, kissing over his neck. “But when you were out of town last month I hit ten.”

“Noted.” Something about the way he said it made a chill run down Jared’s back, it almost sounded like a sort of threat. Maybe a promise.

They fell into a soft quiet as Evan lifted his head, kissing him again. Languid and heavy. He opened his mouth easily against Jared’s, making room for his tongue, the sensation had him shuddering which left Jared’s lips attempting to twitch into a grin. It didn’t really work considering they were connected by their half open mouths. Jared really wasn’t complaining though. When they broke apart there was a little string of spit between their lips, a reminder of their connection. Before Evan could wipe it away Jared was grinning, opening his mouth.

“See- we already swap spit, I don’t think it’d be _that_ weird for you to spit in my mouth.”

“Holy shit,” Evan was still a little breathless and Jared _loved_ that sound. He was shaking his head in exasperation as he leaned back, patting over the comforter until he found what he was looking for, “shut up. You’re, like, the worst.”

Jared was ready to keep talking but then there was soft silicon brushing over his thighs as Evan slid his hand down between them, gently pulling them open. He felt the tip of the vibrator run over the junction of his leg and torso and he fought to keep his hips from arching up. Evan would quit teasing soon enough, equally impatient to get started.

And he was right. In only a few seconds he felt a soft pressure to his clit, drawing out a little sigh before he heard a quiet click as Evan pressed on the power button and-

A soft buzz filled the air and Jared immediately jolted at the new feeling.

The lowest setting wasn’t enough, though - of course it wasn’t. Jared was turned on and his boyfriend was hovering over him, hard-on tenting his pants. The first level on a vibrator was _not_ going to be enough to combat all that. He rolled his hips against it, one hand clutching Evan’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” it was breathy as his hips moved, building up friction. At least until there was a hand holding his hip down, drawing a low moan out of his throat. His other hand shot down to cover up Evan’s trying to push it away to release the pressure. Most of him expected Evan to fold, to give in and give him what he wanted, eager to please. The smaller parts hoped Evan would lean further into the headspace.

Even though he was hoping for it it still caught him off guard.

“Quit moving,” Evan grunted quietly, rutting up against Jared’s thigh that he was straddling. His jeans were rough on Jared’s skin and that combined with the command made his breath hitch.

“C’mon, give it to me,” Jared _didn’t_ beg - it was his own attempt at a command. It was only torn up by a breathy little moan.

“No.” _Jesus fucking Christ._ Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head at the plain answer, head spinning. “You gotta take what- take what I give you.”

“Fuck,” it came out as a breathy wheeze and with a flood of mortification he realized he was sill talking, “yes. Yes. Okay.”

When he was able to focus on Evan again he saw a little grin crossing his face and he was about to backtrack - about to whip up some snarky response - when a hand closed around his wrist, moving it above his head. His knuckles brushed the slatted headboard and he let his hand rest there while Evan let go and moved his other hand up as well. 

“Hold on.” The short commands were really getting to him and without a second thought he curled his fingers around one of the wood slats, breath hitching. “Keep your hands- your hands there.”

Before he could be too embarrassed Jared already found himself nodding, tightening his grip just a bit more. There was something a little more intense about this than just being restrained. Keeping his hands up was all on him, not a secure belt or anything similar.

“Color?”

“Evan I _swear_ to-” There was a soft click and Jared couldn’t help but jolt as the buzz picked up. In the back of his mind he couldn’t help but wonder how many settings there were. It was more intense but still not enough to push him to the edge. “Shit! Come on!”

“Color?” It came out less like a question and more like a command.

“Green!”

Seemingly pleased with the answer Evan gave a happy little hum, his now free hand moved down to pop the button on his pants. Now fully sitting up he was able to really look down on Jared - the vibrations weren’t the only thing making him shudder.

Without thinking Jared pulled a hand away from the headboard, moving to grab at Evan’s thigh.

“I said hold on,” Evan mumbled, pressing the top of the vibrator a little harder on Jared’s clit. It earned him a little strangled noise and Jared jerked his hand back, grasping at the headboard again.

“Fuck,” Jared hissed eloquently, arching his hips at the pleasure.

“Would you..” The hesitance had Jared fighting through his haze of arousal, he blinked a few times to bring Evan into focus, watching his face as he talked. “Would you want to, um, count.. them out for me?”

“You’re so fucking hot,” easily enough Jared threw his head back, “count how many?”

“Just.. count.” There was something low in his voice and Jared couldn’t help it when a little whine dragged its way out of his throat.

“Shit.” It was mostly to himself as he tried to process how much it affected him to hear Evan talk like that. Definitely an uncommon treat.

“And, um, tell me when you’re close?”

“That’s like the point of edging, dude I-” 

Another click had the vibrator buzzing even louder and Evan started to lazily move his wrist, finally giving Jared friction. His other hand moved down, fingers gently pressing on either side of Jared’s folds and slowly spreading him open and everything suddenly felt so much _more-_

“Jesus!” Jared squirmed, the leg not pinned under Evan kicked out a little. An embarrassed flush spread over his face at just how quickly Evan could make him come undone. “Close already.”

Evan circled the vibrator around him for another few seconds before holding down on the power, the buzz immediately cut off. Jared wondered how he was going to make it through the night - he could already feel how wet he was and he was sure Evan could _see_ it from his angle.

“Number.”

_Fuck._

“One,” Jared managed breathlessly, lifting his head to look up at Evan. Evan who looked down at him so _softly_ no matter how into it they got. Evan who loved him no matter what. “Wanna make you feel good too.”

“Shit,” Evan muttered, mostly to himself, as he rolled his hips again to rut against Jared’s thigh. “Um.. well, you know what you said- what you said earlier?”

“I said a _lot_ of things earlier,” Jared pointed out with a breathy laugh. Evan had set the vibrator down and gently rubbed one hand over Jared’s thigh, the other lightly petting his stomach as he came down from the edge.

“You always say a lot- a lot of things,” Evan concluded, nose scrunching up as he gave a short laugh.

“You’re dodging the question.”

“You didn’t ask a question.”

“Oh my fucking god.” Jared tightened his grip on the headboard, resisting the urge to just reach out and flick his forehead for being difficult - it _probably_ wasn’t good to push his luck after handing over control of his orgasm. Not that Evan wouldn’t respect anything he asked for, just.. He was getting distracted. “What are you trying to ask me?”

“Just, like,” his brow creased as he talked but he nervously met Jared’s gaze. It took some work to get Evan to be able to tell Jared about all his little thoughts and ideas for moments just like these but ultimately they were safe with each other. Even if it would still be a little embarrassing. “You said I could, um, like.. on your.. face?”

“Hm?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Evan was leaning back, sitting on his heels with a roll of his eyes. He was laughing, though. “Could I- y’know.. cum on your face?”

“You’re filthy,” Jared said with a shit-eating grin, loving the little roll it coaxed from Evan’s hips. “Fuck, yeah. Told you I wanna make you feel good, too.”

“Noted,” Evan breathed out, moving to grab the vibrator again and lift it up to ghost over Jared, turning on the lowest setting. It drew a short gasp from him and he arched his back a little, watching with half lidded eyes as Evan carefully got up from where he’d been sitting. As he struggled to get up off the bed he kept his hand steady in place, lightly holding the vibrator between Jared’s legs. The buzz was low and steady and _not enough._

Breathy sighs fell from Jared’s lips as he slowly rolled his hips, searching for more friction or pressure or anything. His eyes squeezed shut and he couldn’t believe how desperate he was for touch already - only one edge in. When he heard Evan’s zipper he cracked an eye open, grinning as he watched Evan struggle out of his jeans, carefully kicking them off. After a moment of thought he pushed his boxers half down his thighs.

“Fuck,” Jared mumbled, rolling his hips down harshly, biting back a whine as Evan pulled the vibe away with his movements, not granting him the friction. “Want you inside me.”

“Gotta wait.” When Jared glanced up away from where Evan had wrapped his free hand around himself he noticed his pleased grin. That particular smile always revved him up, showed him that Evan was ready to play his little games. “Unless your mouth is- is good enough?”

“You seem to think so,” Jared quipped back, though he let his head fall back onto the pillow, turning to press his cheek to it. Evan’s dick was less than a foot from his face now and he couldn’t help his own grin. He loved making Evan fall apart with his tongue. Plus, this time had the added bonus of a little _show._ “Like last week when you were begging me to blow you-”

“Open.”

_“Fuck.”_

They were grinning at each other, breathing out little laughs as eyes crinkled at the corners. A little unconventional, but all _them._

“C’mon,” a slight pleading dripped into his tone but it was mostly masked by little giggles. He leaned a bit, the last few inches closing before the tip of his dick poked at Jared’s lip. “We’re being serious- serious adults.”

That, of course, only made Jared laugh more, leaning his head away to draw in a few breaths to steady himself, “yeah, yeah. Okay-”

Before he could say more there was a little click and the vibrator jumped up a setting, making him jolt. As if on command he let his jaw drop open, sticking his tongue out. Evan looked down to him for a conformation and he nodded eagerly, the corners of his lips twitching up when this time the head of Evan’s dick touched his tongue.

The angle was a little off, well, all the angles were. Laying sideways was different than Jared getting on his knees or Evan laying on his back, but they figured it out. Evan shallowly and lazily fucked his mouth, pressing all the way in only a few times to get Jared’s spit over him so he could pull back and run his own hand over what wasn’t in Jared’s mouth. The vibrator still buzzed softly as Evan practically just jerked off into his mouth, gently rutting his hips, it still wasn’t quite enough.

Soon enough Evan was pulling back until just the head was pressed to Jared’s tongue still, whining out a breathy, “color?”

“Green,” Jared’s breath hit his dick and that seemed to be enough because Evan leaned back just a little more and he was cumming - he felt it fall over his cheekbone and saw it paint over his glasses.

“You’re so- so fucking good,” Evan grunted out quietly, whining a little as he rode out his orgasm, kicking the vibrator up two settings and getting Jared to arch his hips harshly.

“How’s it look?” His voice cracked halfway through, the words fading into a moan.

“You’re always so- always so pretty.” Tugging his boxers back up Evan was already climbing back onto the bed. Leaning down he pressed kisses over Jared’s neck and shoulders, pressing the vibe against him a little more. “How’s it feel?”

The teasing had Jared torn between laughing a little and letting out an embarrassing moan, so he settled for a choked hum, bucking his hips up as much as he could manage. “Fuck you.”

His little outburst was rewarded with another quiet click and it was exactly what he wanted and entirely overwhelming all at once. The buzz of the vibrator seemed impossibly loud and it coaxed a moan out of him. Evan being between his legs now kept him from snapping them shut as his senses were overwhelmed.

“Where’re you at?” Evan breathed out, rubbing a hand gently over Jared’s thigh as he started to shake.

“Cl-Close,” was all he could choke out, throwing his head back. The feeling of Evan’s cum draped over his face was overwhelming in its own right - just _knowing_ he looked like a mess, panting and sweaty. He looked like he belonged to Evan, he was sure.

An actual, drawn out whine fell from Jared’s lips this time as the vibrator was pulled away but he was able to steady himself to choke out a weak, “two.”

Evan seemed beyond pleased that he remembered to count, hands gently running over his body as he came down from his almost high. The second he caught his breath it was right back to business. This time, though, instead of the vibe Evan settled his hand on Jared’s pelvis, carefully slipping his thumb down. Evan’s hands were always a little cold and it made Jared let out a weak whine as he started slow circles, working him up until he was able to force out a wavering, “three.”

And again.

Evan’s hands went from gently soothing him right back to working him up. The fingers on one hand brushed over his folds, pointedly ignoring his entrance while the thumb on his other rubbed circles over him. The whole time Evan kept leaning down to press kisses against his stomach while whispering praises against the skin as Jared gasped for breath.

It was all so _much,_ and yeah, Evan had done this before. Hell, he edged himself before. There was just something so _much_ between the occasional use of the vibrator and Evan’s hands and the kisses and the cum dripping down his face and-

“Yellow,” Jared choked out, gasping for breath. Immediately he felt Evan’s hands pull away from between his legs and he felt his weight as their chests pressed together as he scooted up over him. A hand found the back of his neck, a thumb brushing over the spot behind his ear.

“Shit, alright. What do you need?”

“Clean my- clean my, uh, face?” It came out meekly and before the shame could flood him Evan was leaning back and nodding.

“Of course, babe,” it was so soft and earnest that he felt his body immediately relaxing.

Leaning over to the nightstand Evan grabbed a tissue. He sat up, moving to straddle Jared’s middle to give him a good reach, pulling his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand before gently drawing the tissue across his cheekbone. After a few more tissues Evan had cleaned Jared’s cheeks and chin of his cum. “You’re so- you’re doing so good for me, so sweet. So, so good for- good for me baby.”

A little whine rumbled in Jared’s chest and he leaned slightly into Evan’s touch.

“Want your glasses back?”

“Mhm,” Jared hummed, breathing finally returning to normal. “Like being able to see you.”

Evan’s lips twitched into a little smile and he grabbed Jared’s glasses, carefully wiping them off with a tissue before gently settling them on Jared’s nose. He brushed a palm gently over his cheek before pushing his hair up off his forehead. With a quiet sigh he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his hair.

“Color?”

“Green.” Jared’s voice was steadier this time, confident even if a tad soft.

“Alright, I love you,” Evan whispered, carding a hand through his hair before shimmying back down to seat himself between Jared’s legs. He settled his hand against Jared’s pelvis, lowering his thumb to start circling his clit again, his touch featherlight. “We’re working on- on four, alright?”

“Love you,” Jared murmured breath hitching at the touch before he choked out a soft acknowledgement.

“Doing so good,” Evan leaned forward to press his lips to Jared’s chin as he gently touched him, “keeping your hands so- hands so still. So perfect for me.”

Right. That. When Jared came back to his senses he was aware of how tight his grip was. His fingers were starting to ache so he loosened his hold - just slightly - he had no idea how much longer he needed to hold on. He wasn’t too keen on his fingers aching for the next week when he had midterms to study for.

It was easy to slip back into the headspace with Evan’s soft praise and soon Jared was bucking his hips and whining and growling out a little, “is that the best you can do?”

It only took a few seconds before Evan’s fingers and movements got rougher and Jared grinned blissfully as his thighs started to shake. Despite Evan’s hand pulling back and him being denied his orgasm he couldn’t help the pleasure he got from driving Evan up the wall.

“Four,” it was barely above a whisper.

More mumbled praise brought him back down, calming his heart rate. Evan pressed soft kisses to his lips and face, the tenderness making Jared burn up.

“Fuck me please,” Jared whined out as Evan was leaning back, ready to start teasing him again as a finger brushed over his folds. In Jared’s defense he sort of assumed they were stopping at five - they had last time. He was sure Evan was going to crack, especially if Jared was asking him to and-

“Not yet,” Evan murmured, voice steady as he pressed his face to the crook of Jared’s neck, fingers working back and forth over his clit again to push him back towards the edge. He was getting _really good_ at finding all the little spots that drove Jared crazy.

“C’mon,” so maybe he was whining at this point - to be fair he’d already had Evan’s dick in his mouth and he just really needed something actually inside him now. His breathing grew ragged as Evan picked up the pace. “Fill me up. Just fucking.. put it in.”

The words seemed to work slightly at least because Evan was leaning away and looking down at him. Jared could feel his wetness nearly dripping out of himself and flushed a bit as he imagined how needy he must have looked.

“Gettin’ bored. And tired,” the complaint was spoken with a little smirk that showed that he _wasn’t_ ready to quit, just ready to play up his antics. For emphasis he let his hands drop from the bedframe, arms resting limply against the pillow above his head.

For a second there was no response but then Evan’s fingers moved just slightly and he was expertly working on him, pressing his thumb down just right before jerking his hand away.

“Five,” Jared choked out, wide eyed as he stared up at the ceiling now, body buzzing with denied pleasure.

“Need help keeping- keeping your hands up?” There was something in the tone that Jared couldn’t pick out so he tipped his head down to catch Evan’s gaze. _He_ was grinning now, sitting back on his heels, brows arched quizzically.

“Hm?” Jared was still a little fuzzy with pleasure, panting quietly. When Evan carefully climbed off the bed he let out an annoyed groan, squirming a bit, just wanting his release. There was a little clink and Jared turned his head to see Evan tugging his belt free of his discarded jeans. Just knowing what was coming sent a shiver through his body. He was already talking before Evan could ask, “fuck, yeah.”

Once his wrists were secure, belt pulled taut, he felt his impatience creeping in. Evan hadn’t shown any sign of letting up on the edging and it was exhilarating and a little scary to think he had no clue what number he was trying to make it to. Or.. if Evan was just going to edge him until he fell apart. 

Fuck.

“Good?” Evan’s voice caught his attention as he climbed back into bed, tapping his hip. Instinctively he lifted up, feeling a towel get tucked under him. Okay, that was fair. It did make him squirm a bit excitedly though - he was aching to feel anything inside him and a towel was a good sign they were about to get a little messy.

“Yes, shit. _Please,_ just fuck me.” Jared didn’t beg - it was more of a.. suggestion. Or command. Or.. something.

“Okay, since you’ve been so good,” Evan murmured, leaning over him to press a kiss to his forehead, “you gotta keep c-counting, though.”

Easy. Jared could do that.

“Aye, aye.”

“I hate you,” Evan was breathing out a barely there laugh against his neck as he pressed his nose against the crook of it. One hand was sliding down Jared’s body, slipping over his thigh until.. He let out a whine as Evan’s fingertip ran over his slit, gathering up some of the wetness before pressing in. Jared’s back arched and he was trying to figure out why it felt so good when, “two right away. You wanted it that.. that bad?”

“Shut up,” Jared groaned weakly, rolling his hips down to match Evan’s lazy pace, head lolling to the side.

“I can stop, y’know.”

_“Evan.”_

It earned him a laugh and Jared couldn’t help but return his own quiet one before breaking off into a squeak as Evan’s thumb brushed over him again. Despite the overwhelming need for more stimulation Jared smiled a little, too. They really were absurd.

“Alright, I love you,” Evan mumbled it between soft kisses up his neck, before leaning back to look down at him. When Jared met his gaze he felt stuck, he couldn’t look away - it was just so _perfect._ His boyfriend above him, cheeks flushed, something so utterly soft about him.

“Love you too-” The words broke into a whine as Evan grabbed the vibrator again, pressing it against him on the first setting as he lazily fucked him with his fingers. It wasn’t long before Evan kicked it up to the second setting and it was getting easier and easier to bring Jared to the edge. Barely two minutes later he was practically whimpering, “close.”

The vibrator was pulled away but the fingers stayed which left Jared riding that blissful feeling of being on the edge while Evan leaned down to kiss over his stomach. He felt so unbelievably loved and completely vulnerable at the same time, tugging on the belt that kept his wrists up in a silent desperation for release.

“You’re doing so good.”

“Fuck.. I.. S-Six?” Jared was furrowing his brows and Evan’s gaze was amazingly dangerous when he met it.

“Final answer?” The words made him buck his hips, trying to fuck himself on Evan’s fingers to no avail. After a moment of hesitation he just nodded, locking in his answer. “Good boy. Give me another.”

 _Wow-_ Jared shuddered at that, cheeks flushing as his body betrayed him at the new praise. 

Now with Evan’s fingers inside of him the rest was quick work - he knew exactly what spots to reach to make Jared fall apart. That combined with their new vibrator had Jared reaching the edge embarrassingly quickly, face getting impossibly hot as he choked out a soft, “seven!”

 _Finally,_ Evan started to pick up the pace now. Jared just hoped release was somewhere close because now the slightest touches made him tremble. He decided to take Evan pressing a third finger in as a good sign, bucking against his hand wildly as he was fingerfucked. All the movement had him jerking back up against the vibrator as he tried to ride Evan’s fingers and he was _so close-_

To his dismay the vibrator was pulled out of reach and the fingers were pressed as deep as they could go, giving him no leverage to even fuck himself on them. His head was _spinning_ from all the pleasure, arms limp and only held up by Evan’s belt. Drool threatened to fall from the corner of his mouth and, _shit,_ he hadn’t expected Evan to be this intense.

But he loved it. And him. Blinking a few times he was able to get his vision to focus on Evan who was looking at him expectantly, but he felt so full from Evan’s fingers and like he was still just _right_ on the edge and the smallest little push would send him over.

“Ev,” he whined quietly and when he watched Evan’s lips quirk into a grin that _he_ was usually the one wearing he felt himself freeze up. Wrong answer. Quickly he dug through his brain, searching for the right one, “s-seven?”

“Nice try, baby.” Jared had never heard Evan’s voice drop into that tone before and - okay - he got why Evan liked all the degrading little things Jared would whisper to him. “Gonna have to start over.”

Jared whined lowly, there was _no_ way he was getting through eight more edges and then whatever else Evan planned. Tears of desperation were welling up in his eyes and Evan seemed to panic briefly, slowly slipping his fingers out. The absence had Jared arching his back, body begging for Evan’s touch.

“Color?” It came out a tad rushed, Evan’s brows drawn together in concern.

“Green!” Jared gasped out, rolling his hips. Sure, he felt like he was absolutely going to completely fall apart under Evan’s hands but he didn’t want it to _stop._ “I swear to fuck-”

Three fingers were being pressed to his lips, cutting him off. They were wet and sticky and- He looked up at Evan who was looking down at him with half lidded eyes and he practically melted under his gaze.

“If you keep being so good I can- I can be nice. Maybe.”

It sort of sounded like a threat. A really hot threat.

Without protest Jared let his jaw fall open, taking Evan’s fingers in his mouth. When it came down to it.. it wasn’t the first time he’d tasted himself off of Evan, even if he’d flush admitting it. Evan seemed to really like his mouth and Jared supposed that was fair, he really liked Evan’s fingers. 

Either way he was happy to comply, sloppily drawing his tongue over and between the fingers in his mouth, cleaning them off the best he could. It was just a bonus that Evan might cut him some slack. He let his jaw loosen up as Evan lazily fucked his mouth with his fingers, whining around him as they bumped the back of his throat before Evan slipped them out all the way.

“You’re so good,” he whispered, slowly pulling his hand down Jared’s body, his spit leaving little wet patches when he brushed over his skin before carefully slipping two fingers back into him. “Okay, let’s try again?”

Jared could barely form words between Evan finding his footing in this headspace and the amount of orgasms just wanting to break out of his body. Instead of embarrassing himself with a mess of noises he nodded his head eagerly, tugging on the belt a bit. 

Evan’s fingers moved slow - he drew them out before fully pressing them back in. His other hand had picked the vibrator back up from among the sheets, pressing the soft silicon top back between his thighs. He didn’t turn it on yet, just creating a soft friction. It had Jared arching his hips, rolling them back down, aching for more. 

Instead of giving him what he wanted Evan just leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. A soft little interlude to their game.

“Shit, I love you,” he breathed out, finally turning the vibrator to its lowest setting.

“Mhm,” Jared practically squeaked, letting his head tip back so Evan could give him a sweet kiss. Even when they separated Evan stayed close, Jared’s eyes were closed but he felt his breath fall over his lips. He returned his own, “love you, too.”

Another click of a button, another setting. Jared threw his head back again, burying himself in the pillows. Part of him really regretted suggesting this - he just _really_ wanted to cum. Or have Evan fuck him. Both, really.

The fingers inside him sped up and he lifted his head to see Evan as he sat back on his heels again. His pupils were a little blown out, face flushed. Letting his gaze flicker down he saw how Evan was already getting hard in his boxers again. 

He decided he could make it through some more edging if he got to see Evan look like that.

Like he wanted him.

Evan wanted him.

With a whine Jared slightly kicked a leg out, thighs starting to shake.

“You look so- you look so good for me,” Evan whispered, curling his fingers up inside Jared. As he fingerfucked him he rubbed inside him _just right_ and a particularly undignified moan fell from his lips.

“One!” Jared called out, gritting his teeth as he felt the vibrator get pulled away, arching his hips in a feeble attempt to chase the feeling. Just knowing he was starting over made him breathless, this whole night had him breathless.

Silently he promised himself they’d go toy shopping again soon, especially if it riled Evan up _this_ much.

“So good,” Evan repeated his earlier statement, setting the vibrator down to gently rub his hand over Jared’s thigh, keeping his fingers pressed inside him as deep as he could.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Jared choked out, straining to press down onto Evan’s fingers, aching for them to reach that deep place inside him. His fingers weren’t quite long enough for that though and he _really_ needed Evan to fuck him already.

Jared didn’t beg, though.

“You- right back at you.”

Caught up in his own thoughts he didn’t notice Evan’s soft petting had stopped and he picked the vibrator back up. This time he didn’t wait, starting up the lowest setting. A soft wheeze fell from Jared’s lips and he rolled his hips down harshly.

“I don’t think you- that you want it badly enough,” Evan’s voice was low, almost fading into the buzz of the vibrator held between Jared’s legs. What he couldn’t even pretend to ignore, though, was how Evan spread his fingers out inside of him, stretching him out. Not that he needed it, Evan really did have him dripping and needy.

“Ev, fuck. Can you- shit. Please stop teasing,” words fell out between ragged breaths as Jared strained against the belt holding his wrists.

“Stop?” As soon as the word left his mouth his wrist stopped moving, fingers stilling inside Jared. He flicked the vibrator down a setting.

“Evan,” Jared hissed out, frantically bucking his hips, “that’s _not_ what I meant.”

“Okay, you gotta show- you gotta prove you really want it though.”

“H-How?” His voice broke into a wheeze and he arched his back letting out a strangled whine as Evan started pumping his fingers again.

“What’s it worth to- to you?”

_Fuck._

“Jesus fuck, anything.”

“Tell me?” It was one of the first times that night Evan posed a soft question in place of what could’ve been a short command and the whiplash it gave Jared was intoxicating. A rush of fondness washed over him - if it hadn’t he probably would have been too embarrassed over the words spilling out.

“Shit- I’ll blow you. But, fuck, like the best head you’ve ever had. I swear.”

“I think you’ll do that anyways.” It made Jared roll his hips back against Evan’s fingers roughly. He wasn’t wrong. “Besides, I don’t know that- know that _that_ could be better than seeing you like this.”

“Fine-” The words were cut off with a gasp as Evan slipped a third finger in, not pausing his movements. “We’ll finally get a- a cat!”

“Babe, _I’m_ the one stopping us.. because- well, unless our landlord changed the pet- the pet policy within the last two hours with-without telling us.. You’re shit ou-outta luck.”

“Okay, okay,” it came out desperate as he threw his head back, chest heaving. “G-Gonna-”

Switching the vibe off and stilling his fingers, Evan looked down at Jared expectantly, one brow quirked.

“Two,” he whined. Pleased with the answer Evan bent down, pressing kisses over Jared’s chest and stomach as he caught his breath.

“What’s it worth?” Evan repeated, slowly spreading his fingers out to draw a shaky moan from Jared.

“I’ll drive you t- shit. I’ll drive you to and from all your classes?”

“You already do that,” Evan mumbled with a breathy laugh that Jared felt against the exposed skin of his stomach. There was another kiss as he felt the soft silicon top of the vibrator pressing against him again, buzzing to life on the lowest setting.

“I’ll clean the-” Jared trailed off into a moan as Evan pulled his fingers nearly all the way out before driving them back in, curling them up a little. “I’ll clean the kitchen, _fuck,_ dude.”

A laugh pulled Jared from his haze and he blinked a few times to focus on Evan sitting up, grinning down at him. He pressed his fingers as far in as they could go and Jared let out a strangled noise caught between a moan and a laugh.

“I love you, weirdo.”

“Uh huh,” it was barely a breath, “you too.”

“That’s a good one, though,” Evan’s giggles tapered off and he strained up towards him to press a kiss to his temple before sitting back again.

“Good enough?” The desperation that crept in made Jared’s flush get impossibly warmer.

“Even the oven?” That jolted Jared a bit and he couldn’t help but remember their _pizza situation_ that had left the oven unused for the last week. He knew he wasn’t thinking straight because he was just aching for release but Evan flipped the vibrator up a notch and Jared gave a weak little cry as he squirmed against the mattress.

 _“Fuck-”_ The word cut off sharply because Evan was driving his fingers in and out, picking up speed and Jared went slack-jawed, a bead of drool threatening to fall from the corner of his mouth as he floundered for an answer. “Yes. Yes. Even the oven. _Shit!_ Babe, fuck.”

“Alright,” Evan’s tone softened and he leaned down to press a kiss to Jared’s hip, “okay. Since you- since you’re being so good I’ll be nice. Almost there.”

A sound of utter relief left Jared’s mouth and his thighs started shaking, tipping Evan off without him saying a word. He slowed his fingers, spreading them out a little as he slowly and shallowly fucked him. The vibe was pulled away again and between heaving breaths he choked out a shaky, “three.”

“One more, just one more.” Evan finally stilled his fingers, not removing them, though. Setting the vibrator on the mattress his now free hand moved so he could set his palm on Jared’s stomach. His thumb smoothed back and forth over the skin, over the soft dark hair there. The touch helped bring Jared down from the edge, his breathing evening out. He couldn’t help but squeeze around Evan’s fingers, though, aching for more.

“Shit, Ev,” Jared’s chest heaved as he came down, yet again. It was all amazing and hot and overwhelming but knowing the end was in sight made him utterly desperate now. He squirmed against the mattress, erratically rolling his hips. “Give it to me.”

This time Evan seemed content to give in, unlike earlier. His fingers were moving again - fuck - his fingers were so long and pretty, especially when he was able to get his nail biting under control. He always knew just where to reach-

“Fuck!” Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head as Evan hit a particularly sweet spot. Taking it as a good sign Evan used his free hand to tightly grip Jared’s hip, leaning up to get leverage as he fingerfucked him. “Right- shit! Right there!”

Jared had never cum from getting fucked alone. Sadly, he wouldn’t be able to this time either, which had him a little disappointed. At least he _knew_ that Evan could get him to cum like that, under the right conditions. He made a mental note to try that out again. Maybe they’d make a game out of it: _get Jared off just by fucking him!_

Another particularly good thrust drew him right out of his wandering thoughts and he let out a strangled moan, unable to cover his mouth. A soft, breathy praise followed his noise as Evan’s brow creased in concentration, “so good. So pretty. Sound so- so good.”

“I’m gonna fucking- holy shit! Four!”

Suddenly the fingers were gone and the noise Jared let out was _pitiful._ He just tried to remind himself he made it, he could finally have his release. Weakly lifting his head showed him Evan wiping his fingers off on the towel under his hips, pausing to blink up at him.

Even like this he looked so soft.

Without a word he was crawling forward, leaning to give Jared a kiss, lazy and dripping with love. But then lips were trailing off to the side, sloppily kissing over his face and under his jaw. He only paused once he was next to Jared’s ear. 

“You can cum,” it came out steady and low and.. honestly, Jared almost came just from _that._ “Don’t forget to- forget to say ‘thank you’.”

Jared shuddered at the little command. Right. That was something they’d been playing around with. Evan seemed particularly fond of it. A part of Jared wondered if it came from his deep seated need for approval and praise and-

The vibrator was pressed up against him again, one of Evan’s hands pressing down on a thigh to hold his legs open. When it buzzed to life Jared nearly _yelled_ because, fuck, he really needed to cum. 

Without warning Evan kicked the vibrator up to the third setting and Jared all but yelled this time. A broken moan fell from him, cracking into a high pitch halfway through. It was nearly unbearable and if not for the hand on his thigh Jared would be aimlessly thrashing.

Gasping and whining, Jared bucked his hips as much as he could, generating friction that had him unbearably close. Literally _minutes_ ago he was nearly there and now he was struggling. Desperate tears started welling up in his eyes as his whole body rocked, hips searching for _more._

“Color?” Evan sounded breathless and through the blur of welling tears Jared could see his brows furrowing in concern. Desperation wasn’t the only thing that had him tearing up anymore.

He loved this boy.

“Green,” Jared choked out quickly. The _last_ thing he wanted was for Evan to stop. He was painfully close and he wanted to make good on Evan’s permission. At this point he didn’t even know how many denied orgasms he had pent up and he was _not_ missing out on them.

Arching his back, he let out a drawn out whine, feeling his face flush a bit more. His breathing was ragged and he was tugging on the belt that held his wrists. He needed it, he was sure he hadn’t felt a need this strong, well, ever.

“Color?” There was less worry in Evan’s voice this time but it pulled Jared from his thoughts, making him aware of the slight itch of a tear dripping down his cheek. He couldn’t blame him for the concern, Jared was sure he looked like a wreck.

“Green- fuck,” the desperation was mortifying but there were more important things to worry about. He couldn’t help but squirm, straining to press his hips down against the vibe, toes curling. Breaths were labored as his legs practically kicked out against the sheets. He didn’t understand why release was evading him - Evan had gotten him so _close_ and now when he could have it he was struggling.

With short gasps he bucked his hips, letting out a strangled cry at the firm pressure of Evan’s hand holding his hip down. Throwing his head back he squeezed his eyes shut, another few tears slipping out as he ached with need.

“Col-” This time Evan didn’t even finish his question before Jared was clenching his jaw with a frustrated noise.

“Green, green. _Shit._ Green, green, green,” it fell like a chant from Jared’s lips before he made a choked noise, thighs trembling as his knees locked up. “Fuck!”

Leaning over him, Evan pressed a kiss to the center of Jared’s chest, keeping the vibrator in place to work Jared through his orgasm while gently rubbing the thumb of his other hand over his hip. When he heard a choked sob and felt Jared’s hips twitch he pulled the vibrator away, switching it off while he lifted his head to look down at his boyfriend.

“Good?” Jared’s only response was frantic nodding as his legs still shook, twitching a little as he came down. With a careful movement Evan pressed a hand to Jared’s cheek, brushing tears off with his thumb. His lip quivered a bit, choking back his own tears to keep them from falling into a vicious feedback loop - it was easier with Jared’s repetitive confirmation that he was, in fact, alright. “What do you say?”

“Huh?” It was weak - wavering. Blinking his tears away, Jared met eyes with Evan, even with that wet blur gone the room was swimming as his head spun from the dizzying orgasm.

“What do you s-say?” Evan pressed a few kisses over his cheekbones, the gentle touch helping Jared’s breathing calm.

“Are.. Done?” He supplied weakly, still confused and floaty.

“That’s cute,” it felt different from Evan’s usual compliments - steady and low. It sent a shudder through Jared’s still twitchy body. “You think I’m done with you?”

With a quizzical noise Jared’s eyes searched Evan’s face as he leaned back, setting a hand on Jared’s pelvis and letting his thumb gently press down on his sensitive clit. His hips jerked up in response and he squirmed his legs against the mattress.

“You didn’t say thank you.” Evan’s voice was steady and warm and Jared’s back arched harshly. His mind was still hazy but he was able to collect himself enough to give a weak scoff. Before he could stammer through a response the thumb on his clit pressed down a little more. “It’s al- it’s okay, though. I’ll give you another chance.”

A confused noise was cut off by a sharp whine when Evan’s thumb moved in a slow circle. His thighs were shuddering again and he already felt another orgasm approaching. After a second the motions paused and Jared limply fell against the mattress, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. He could barely even process the second orgasm - he hadn’t expected Evan to push _that_ far. Not that he was complaining! In fact that second orgasm threw him deep into a blissed out haze, still trembling.

“Color?” Hesitance crept back into Evan’s voice and Jared considered tapping out. His stubbornness got the better of him, though. He could take whatever Evan thought he could dish out.

“Green,” his voice was strained, the word choked out.

“What d’you say then?” It was definitely hot but Jared couldn’t help but also find it incredibly.. heartwarming. Evan was comfortable with him. It wasn’t like the stammer would just disappear but sometimes it would slow down and Evan wouldn’t worry too much about every other word. 

As nice as it was it didn’t mean Jared was going to just _give in._

“Fuck you,” it came out weak and he let out a startled cry as there was an arm under his thigh, lifting it up and making his legs fall open a little wider.

“One more try, baby.” Jared was sure his soul left his body at how low Evan’s voice got and when he focused his vision he was lowering his head and-

“Shit!” Jared was immediately squirming, practically thrashing, as Evan draped Jared’s thigh over his shoulder, lowering onto his stomach. He pressed a soft kiss between Jared’s legs but he was so _sensitive._ In an effort to keep him still Evan hooked his arms around his thighs, pulling him down onto his face and causing the belt holding Jared’s wrists to strain a little. Before Evan could take all his thrashing as him giving in he was blurting out, “so fucking green!”

A breathy laugh fell between his legs from Evan’s mouth, the warm air making him shudder before his lips were parting and his tongue was sticking out. The tip of it brushed over him, the wet heat making him buck his hips wildly as he let out a choked cry. Saving face with regards to their neighbors was the last thing on his mind - Evan’s mouth was more important than people looking at him weird in the laundry room.

“I’m already-” Jared’s words shot up into strangled noise and he locked his legs tightly around Evan, heels digging into his back. He’d let his jaw fall open a little more, pressing closer before _sucking_ and if Jared thought he was sensitive before then he was about to invent a new feeling. His voice cracked, shaking along with his thighs as his toes curled. “Close!”

Evan pulled off with an obscene pop that had Jared throwing his head back, loosely tugging on his restraints. His hips moved, chasing the wet heat of Evan’s mouth to no avail. Palms were pressing his hips down and the pressure sent a shock up his spine, the soft control. It had his head lolling to the side, drool gathering up at the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t forget this time,” Evan whispered, breath hitting between Jared’s legs once more. The sudden stimulation made him jerk against his restraints, it was small but he was already so beyond stimulated that it was enough to have him squirming.

“Yes!” Jared couldn’t help but cry out, it barely left his own mouth before Evan’s mouth was on him again, lightly sucking while the tip of his tongue poked out and-

Honestly, Jared wasn’t sure if he was having his third orgasm or if he was just having one really long one with no time for a break. Either way it felt like his body was on fire, the burn running down his trembling legs down to his toes. He gasped for breath, kicking out at the air a little before his knees were locking up. Flailing a little bit he tried to pull his hands free so he could grab Evan’s hair and pull his head back because _wow,_ he could barely breathe as he saw stars. The burn crept up his spine, tears welling up in his eyes as Evan kept flicking his tongue out. A drop of drool finally fell past his lips, rolling down his chin.

“Thank you!” It was the only thing Jared could think of, his resolve immediately breaking under Evan’s tongue. He _really_ underestimated him. “Fuck! Th-” his voice shot up an octave, “-ank you!”

It seemed to work, convincing Evan to pull back, wiping at his mouth before sitting up on his knees. Jared thought he was saying something but his head was spinning. Hands moved up, one settling on Jared’s ribs as his chest heaved, the other one brushed his hair from his forehead. After a second of looking over his face Evan moved to pull Jared’s glasses off, carefully dropping them on the nightstand.

“Hey, hey,” he spoke softly and quickly, a hand cupping his face as his thumb wiped off tears, “you’re crying.”

“‘s.. a ‘love you’ cry,” Jared slurred, head still lolling off to the side. It seemed to placate Evan but his eyes still got a little wet. There was some shuffling that Jared couldn’t place the source of and Evan was leaning over him again - when did he lean away? Their foreheads pressed together and Jared nearly went cross eyed trying to look at him.

“Color?”

Jared’s brow furrowed, assuming they were done.

“G-Green?” After a second he turned into putty in Evan’s hands as he brushed his palms over his thighs. “Why?”

“I wanna- can I feel you?” It was the opposite of him a few minutes ago. Evan could only keep himself in that dominant headspace for so long before he cracked under the weight of his own need to love softly. “Make love to you?”

“Yes, yes.” Jared spoke softly and quickly and he bit back a whine as Evan leaned back again. He knew he would be back. The familiar sound of a condom wrapper almost made him laugh, sniffling quietly and smiling up at the ceiling before Evan was filling his vision again. The light above him haloed him, it backlit him, bringing a soft glow to his form. A warm outline. 

A soft hand was slipping under one of his thighs and Evan lifted it gently pulling it out to spread his legs a little wider, leaving Jared utterly exposed to him. Even with his hands secured above his head, body splayed out, Jared wasn’t afraid. He couldn’t be - not with Evan looking at him like that, expression so utterly soft. He was so wet for him, slipping in was easier than ever, especially with all the earlier prep. Each inch had his back arching further, the stimulation rocked through his core, making him feel like he was still riding his last orgasm. A weak cry slipped out from him as Evan bottomed out, thumb brushing over Jared’s thigh while he waited.

It was like a switch was flipped. _Fucking_ was fun and all but.. Here with Evan like _this_ \- this was something different. Jared always thought ‘making love’ sounded so cheesy but this.. this was truly making love. He was sure of it, because he was looking at Evan and tearing up and Evan was tearing up and he just _loved_ him so much.

“Good,” he choked out, urging Evan on with a little twitch of his hips. With the confirmation he was already pulling back, all of the friction having Jared throw his head back harder into the pillows. By the time Evan was pressing back into him his free hand traveled up his body to connect with one of Jared’s bound ones. Their fingers locked together easily. Familiar.

“You’re.. so pretty” when Evan spoke it wavered a little and Jared blinked through his own blur of tears. Not only did he feel fuzzy everywhere _physically,_ he was so utterly overwhelmed with love. “You’re doing so- so good for me, baby.”

Jared couldn’t even make a verbal response, as if every possible noise he could have made was used up. That wonderful burn lingered in his body as Evan slowly pulled back before driving into him again. It only took a minute before he was picking up the pace, squeezing his hand as he pounded into him.

“Feel so, so good,” Evan whispered, looking down at him with half lidded eyes. “So good, so pretty.”

It wasn’t a surprise that Evan didn’t last long, Jared trembling beneath him as he rode out his second orgasm that night.

“Fuck,” Jared choked out weakly, eloquent as ever.

“We did,” Evan basically wheezed in response and Jared couldn’t help but snort a bit as he laughed, chest heaving a little as he came down from the.. _everything_ that happened. He tugged on the belt some, instinctively going to swat at Evan’s chest before letting out a displeased hum.

“Don’t make me laugh when your dick’s still in me,” it came out weak, a little shaky. When Evan leaned back and looked at him he was sure to see the lack of malice, just Jared’s utterly blissed out expression.

“I love you,” was the response he got, mumbled as Evan leaned down over him, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone. Jared was about to make a joke about how Evan was dodging what he said but any rational thought seeped away as he felt Evan slowly pull out, each inch sending a shudder of pleasure down his spine until his legs tingled.

All he managed was a short whine, as he vaguely heard what must have been Evan discarding his condom in the convenient trash beside their bed. Evan had insisted it was embarrassing because if anyone even saw it there they’d know what it was for. Jared just rolled his eyes and asked who would even see their bedroom. He relented after that - it _was_ useful.

With a sigh he let his head flop back against the pillows, exhaustion fully setting in. His legs were sore, cramped from all his shaking. It wasn’t a _good_ feeling necessarily, but having lingering effects from Evan sort of just added to that blissful haze - he’d be thinking about this night for the next week at _least._

Hands on his had him opening his eyes after they’d started to droop shut. Evan was leaning over him, usually cold hands were warm as they carefully undid the mess the belt got twisted into. It was probably better to invest in something _meant_ for these things. Before he could dwell on it Evan’s hands completely closed over his own and he pulled them towards himself, pressing soft kisses to his wrists. He hadn’t even noticed how they’d gotten rubbed raw. 

Seemingly sensing how utterly gone Jared was Evan carefully set his hands down rather than letting his arms fall limp. How considerate.

“Only the best for you,” Evan replied dryly - though Jared caught the slight smile playing over his lips. He must have said his part out loud, not surprising because he felt on the verge of passing out.

“‘s that mean bath?” It was like he suddenly hit a brick wall, voice giving out as tiredness slurred some of the sounds together.

“I’ll- you good if I..? I got this lavender, um, bath oil thing. I like them but, uh, I don’t- they’re relaxing so I thought you might..”

When Jared was able to force his eyes open again he saw Evan looking down at him. His brows were creased quizzically, sweat beading on his forehead from everything they’d done. He couldn’t help but smile - there was a beautiful boy above him, looking out for him. A beautiful boy who loved him.

“‘f you hurry, yeah. Sounds good.” It was enough to convince him, his expression melting into a much simpler fond one. The mattress creaked as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Jared’s temple before carefully climbing off the bed. Jared let his eyes fall shut again. He knew Evan would be back. Evan always took care of him.

There was the sound of a door and then running water. Soft footsteps.

Blinking his eyes open he saw Evan leaning over him, eyes half lidded, soft with fondness.

“How many?” Jared’s voice slurred a bit and he shivered, he’d never felt so thoroughly fucked. It seemed to take Evan a second before recognition flashed over his eyes and he reached out to brush some hair from Jared’s forehead where it’d stuck with sweat.

“Twelve.”

Jared let out a low whine - Evan really had taken his personal best as a challenge.

“Hot,” he murmured, barely audible. It earned him a laugh and that just made him grin, lips pulling up tiredly. He was positively exhausted.

“Oh my god,” Evan practically whispered, reaching down to slip his arms under him, “c’mon. I got a- I got a bath ready.”

Unable to argue, Jared let Evan move him, pliant in his arms. Arms that Evan hooked under his own, pulling until he sat up. He couldn’t help the sway to his body and after a second Evan seemed to make a decision. Soon arms shifted, one cradled his back and Jared leaned into it. The other slipped under his knees, causing his legs to shut which earned a little shudder - he was beyond sensitive.

“Love you,” the words ran together and Jared let his head flop against Evan’s shoulder as he carefully lifted him off the bed.

“Love you too, Jare,” he murmured. Jared could feel it when he spoke - both in how his chest rumbled and in the love that Evan just projected every day. It was like every time Jared said it first he perked up, eyes alight with something so purely happy. Even if Jared couldn’t see it in his current position he hoped it had been there.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments mean the world


End file.
